Memoriae
by Crymson Ash
Summary: The Goblet of Fire does not extinguish. Instead, it is kept lit over the course of the next few days. During these few days, the goblet 'justifies' its choice it made. Some memories are shown, and chaos happens. Challenge from furyvore.
1. The Goblet's Decision

_A/N: Challenge from FuryVore: The goblet of fire does not extinguish when it finishes choosing the champions. It is kept lit for the next stage of the tournament, which happens over the next few days. It is when the goblet 'justifies' its choice of picking the champion. It shows one or more trials the championhas gone through. I tweaked it a bit, but overall, it's still the same. I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER. IF I DID MY NAME WOULD BE J.K ROWLING_

 _Prologue_

The fire turned red, and spat out a slip of paper. Albus Dumbledore caught it in his wizened old hands,"From the Durmstrang Institution, Viktor Krum!" Cheering and clapping were heard, especially from the Slytherin side of the Great Hall, where the Durmstrang students sat. Viktor stood up and bowed to the clapping students and sat back down.

The goblet spit out another piece of parchment, Albus Dumbledore took it into his hands and read," From the Beauxbatons Academy, Fleur Delacour!" A smattering of applause was heard from the Ravenclaw table. Fleur stood up and curtsied to the crowd of students. Her silver hair swing side to side as her head dipped down.

The goblet turned red once again and spewed out a piece of paper. Dumbledore caught it in his hands, and said," And from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Cedric Diggory!" The whole school clapped, though the Hufflepuff table was the loudest. Cheering, and yelling at the top of their lungs. Cedric Diggory stood up, waved, offered a smile, and sat back down.

"Now that all of the champions have been chosen, we can now sit back, and watch why the goblet thought that the chosen champions were wor-" Albus Dumbledore was interrupted by the goblet turning red and spitting out another piece of paper. With trembling hands, Dumbledore took the paper and read it out," Harry Potter." Silence. Then the outraged cries began. Dumbledore shot of three bangs from his wand to silence the crowd. "Would Harry Potter stand up please?" Dumbledore said. Harry stood up with trembling legs, his face red. He was met with silence. He sat back down. "Now that the champions have been chosen, the goblet will play memories as to why the chosen champions were worthy," Dumbledore said, struggling to remain calm.

Memoriae| Let the Memories Begin


	2. Vulgate

_A/N: Wow, I'm writing stuff so fast. Geez, I need to slow down, and generate the plot more. ANYWAYS, sorry that this chapter is so short, just didn't have any ideas. If you do, please just simply review or PM me. NOW ON WITH THE SHOW. I AM NOT JK ROWLING,THEREFORE HARRY POTTER IS NOT MINE_

Dumbledore sat back down, and the Goblet turned a pensive blue, a tongue of blue flame came out, and touched Viktor on the head before retracting again. Then the flame spread, and engulfed the whole great hall in blue fire.

A scene appeared; it seemed to be the hallways of Durmstrang. Students were chatting, and a curious symbol stood out, on their clothes and books. It was a triangle, and inside the triangle was a circle, and going from one end of the triangle to the other, was a vertical line, cutting through the center of the circle.

The students watched, as Krum came in, angry for some reason. Then Viktor started yelling in Bulgarian, "Why do you wear Grindewald's mark on your clothes, and on your books?! You disrespect all those who have lost family members to that man. You disgust me!' And with that, he stormed away.

The students in the hallway watched as one of the students shot a spell, it seemed to be the cutting curse, and it caught Krum on the shoulder. The students watching the memory hissed, as they felt the same spell seem to hit them. But Krum seemed unaffected, and he turned around. Expression stormy.

He shot a bone-breaker at the ring of students, and he heard a satisfying crunch. He started to walk away, but then a stunner shot over his head. Krum, with his wand in hand, just seemed angrier than before. He turned around once again, and shot off an incendio, followed by a confrigo and a diffindo. Screams were heard, and over it, Krum shouted," That should teach you a lesson of never wearing that disgusting man's mark ever again."

The students nodded their heads and ran in the other direction. Krum hissed, and grabbed at his shoulder, "I need to go to the hospital wing," He muttered to himself and hobbled away. The memory faded, and many people were looking at Krum in a new light. Not only was he a Quidditch Star, but he was also skilled in dueling, and could withstand pain of almost intolerable amounts.

Another memory started, this one of the Quidditch pitch.* They saw through Krum's eyes as he circled the pitch, waving at the crowd. But the Goblet decided that it didn't need to show the whole game, and so, it sped up to the part where they saw the snitch. Viktor was rushing toward the snitch, but suddenly, a bludger came out of nowhere and hit him in the face.

Collectively everyone in Hogwarts winced, tears beading in their eyes, as they felt their nose being broken. They gasped, as they saw Krum perform a perfect Wronski Feint to confuse Lynch, after he had his nose broken.

They saw as Krum saw the snitch for real, and he they felt the wind, as he dived after the snitch, still feeling the pain of a broken nose. They felt Krum's hand reach out, and grab onto the cold, golden snitch, and internally, they felt happy for some reason. The second memory ended, and it left people feeling their previously broken noses in confusion.

This memory showed how Krum had perseverance so strong, that almost nothing could stop him from winning. They stared at Krum, looks of awe on their faces as they walked back to their respective common rooms. They thought 'who would be able to beat that?'

 _A/N: *Idea was stolen from furyvore's: The Goblet's surprise, Grindewald's is actually sort of canon. Sorry furyvore, you can find furyvore's version here s/12296088/4/The-Goblet-s-Surprise_


	3. Magnifiquement Fort

**A/N: SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE. It's just that this chapter was really uncomfortable for me to write. Please don't hate me. *hides behind rock* Anyways, I was busy, and this chapter was also really, really, hard for me to write. And just so you know, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER.**

The students started to stream into the Great Hall, excitement buzzing around them. Today was the day in which they would be viewing Fleur Delacour's memories. As soon as all of the students sat down, a blue flame shot from the Goblet and touched Fleur on the head, and then enveloped the entire Hall with blue fire.

A scene appeared before the student's eyes, a leering man was staring down at them, "Hello there pretty, what is a beautiful little girl like you doing out here in the cold night?"

The students shivered, feeling the gaze of the man on them, "Let me take you home, make you feel comfortable?"

Fleur responded with a, "No thank you."

"Oh, I insist," The man said.

"No," Fleur said, "I really need to go home, my parents are expecting me."

The man snarled and grabbed Fleur by the wrist, "They won't miss you for a few minutes."

"Let go of me! What are you doing?" Fleur said, shouting in his face. She grabbed onto the man and slapped him in the face. The man's face turned a nice shade of red, Fleur thought, probably a hexadecimal number of #990000. Crimson red.

The students in Hogwarts had to grin as Fleur thought that, even in the face of danger, she could crack a few jokes. But, they were soon again enraptured in the screen, as the man grabbed Fleur and growled in her face, "Just because you are so pretty doesn't mean that I won't hurt you."

"And just because you are a man doesn't mean you have a right to my body just because I am a woman," Fleur said, pulling out her wand and pointing it at the man.

"You think that a pretty stick will protect you?" The man sneered.

"Yes," Fleur said, "Stupefy." A red light came shooting out of her wand, and hit the man in the chest. The man stumbled back, and fell with a thud. Fleur smiled, and walked up to the man, and said, "Obliviate." A soft blue light enveloped the man's head, then disappeared. Fleur smiled, and walked away.

The memory slowly faded, and the Hogwart's student population sat, dumbfounded. Even though it was just one memory, it showed many sides of Fleur that many people had never seen before, they just saw a pretty face and scoffed; Not thinking that she could do anything. Now, they saw that she was strong and independent and able to find something funny even in the face of danger. And the whole male population of Hogwart's fell in love, not just because she was half-veela. _Definitely not._

 **A/N: Sorry for the reallllly short chapter, I just didn't feel that I needed to write anymore to show what kind of person Fleur was. Siriusly. Okay, I'll stop now.**


	4. Courage

**A/N: So, recently, I have gotten twi reviews saying that I either 1) copied furyvore's idea, or 2) Saying that furyvore did it first. Both are technically correct, but, it was a challenge found on HPFC(Harry Potter Fanficition Challenges), furyvore simply got tired of waiting and decided to write the challenge him/herself. And then I came around, asking if I could write it, and he/she said yes. So yes, in a way, it is copying because it isn't my idea, it is furyvore's. And yes, I know the chapters are short. Anyways, sorry for ranting, I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER**

The goblet sat for awhile, seemingly thinking whether or not to show Cedric Diggory's memory or not. The goblet, done with it's thinking, shot a blue flame out and enveloped the Great Hall once again in blue flames. As the flames cleared, the students could see Hogwarts.

They felt Cedric mutter something along the lines of , " I need to find a Revealing charm. Hmmm. Revealing Spell, revealing spell. Aha! Here it is." They reached their arms out and grabbed a book on Advanced charms, and flipped to the page on the Revealing Spell. They read: ' The revealing charm is most commonly used on revealing invisible messages, though it can be used to find invisible beings. Such as humans. The incantation is Aparecium, simply tap where you want the invisible object to be revealed, and the object will be revealed when it passes through.'

"Not exactly what I'm looking for though," Cedric said, sighing, "It doesn't reveal an Animagus, didn't someone tell me that Sirius Black was an Animagus? Well, time to search again."

"Dear," the librarian said, "It's past midnight, are you sure you don't want to sleep?'

"Oh, am I bothering you? I'm really, sincerely sorry, I just need one more moment," Cedric said.

"If you say so Dear," the librarian replied, wondering what on earth the boy wanted to find.

Cedric perused the shelves, his forehead scrunching in frustration, and finally, after an eternity, Cedric made a small aha sound, and pulled a book out. He flipped to the page on Animagus revealing and read, 'Revealing an Animagus is a rather simple task, just point your wand at an animal, say Hommuculus, and if the animal is in reality a human, they will be revealed. If not, the animal will stay an animal, and will probably hate you for the rest of their lives. If the spell is done correctly, it should emit a light similar to to the Obliviate curse.'

Cedric rushed to the librarian and asked for the book. The librarian smiled, and gave Cedric the books and said, "The book is due in two weeks time, if it is late, you have to pay two sickles for everyday."

"Thanks!" Cedric said, rushing out of the library, seemingly very excited. He ran from the library to his dorm room, bumping into several people along the way. He muttered so many apologies that he couldn't keep count.

He rushed to his dorm and locked the door, he took his pet owl and said, "Hommuculus," the owl emitted a blue light, but didn't change. Cedric looked triumphant, as he had gotten a spell on his first try. Throughout the week he used the spell on any animal he saw, in hope that one of them would be Sirius Black.

One day, he was walking along the Black Lake and saw a big black dog that looked like the grim walking around the edge of the lake. As he got closer, he saw the the dog had grey eyes, and was a lot larger than any normal dog. He raised his arm and shouted, "Hommuculus." And right before his eyes, the dog transformed into a man, that looked exactly like Sirius Black. Sirius looked up in surprise, then his expression morphed into one of fear. He tackled Cedric to the ground, and though Cedric fought, he had never fought with his hands before in his life. And so Sirius Black knocked him out, turned back into a dog and ran away. When he awoke, he turned around, wondering how in the world he was on the ground, when just a moment ago he was walking around the Black Lake. Cedric sighed, and started to walk back to the Castle, wondering just what he was doing outside in the freezing cold weather.

The memory started to fade, and the flames retreated. Many of the pure-bloods sat, stunned at what had happened. They had never in their lives, ever experienced a, what the muggle's called, a first fight. And their first experience was not a pleasant one. And even though it was just a memory, they felt as if it were real. Many looked at Cedric and finally understood why he was chosen, he was brave, smart, and thought with his head, and fought with his body. He really was worthy of being a Tri-wizard champion. The flames in the goblet died out, and many people groaned in frustration. They had really wanted to watch the Boy-Who-Lived's memories. They complained and groaned all the way back to their dorms.


	5. Strong

**Sooooooo. I feel like I should apologize. With QLFC going on and everything, I really haven't the time to pay attention to this story. But now, I literally have no excuse because I am going to start a gigantic multi-chap, so I decided that I should just finish up this story to give you guys some completion. Now, ON WITH THE SHOW.**

Laughter and words carried around the hall, the students were all gathered in the Great Hall, waiting to watch Harry Potter's memories. The Goblet flared a blue, and the hall became deathly quiet. A blue flame stretched out lazily and touched the top of Harry's head. It then withdrew back into the goblet.

Blue flames stretched out, and creeped out onto the sides of the walls, engulfing the whole hall in blue flames. A scene appeared before everyone. They were in a hall that was unfamiliar. In front of them was a mirror. They stepped forward, only to see a man that many fourth years and above knew as Professor Quirrel.

"Didn't think that you would find me here, didn't you?" Quirrel said, smirking.

"I thought is was Snape! What are you doing here?" Harry replied.

"You see, that is where you are wrong, it was me all along, I let the troll in, all to help my master, Lord Voldemort, back to power." Quirrel replied, "And now, I will destroy you."

Harry pulled out his wand. "I won't let you!"

"Foolish boy, you think that you can beat me in a fight?" Quirrel said, laughing. Then he turned around, staring into the mirror, "I can see the stone master, and I'm presenting it to you, but I just can't seem to actually get it."

"Use the boy," a deep raspy voice said.

Quirrel turned around to a terrified eleven year old Harry. "You, boy! Get over here, and stand here, and tell me what you see."

Harry stood in front of the mirror. He saw himself winking, and pocketing a blood red stone that glinted in the light. Harry contained a gasp as he felt something the size of a small rock slip into his pocket.

"Well, boy? What do you see?" Quirrel asked.

"I, I see myself with my parents, they're smiling at me! I think they're proud!" Harry said, smiling. The whole Great Hall gasped, Harry Potter had just lied to the Dark Lord!

"The boy lies," The deep raspy voice said. "Show me to him! Show him my face!"

"But.. my lord! You are not strong enough!" Quirell said.

"Silence! Show me his face!."

With trembling hands, Quirrel unwrapped the turban on top of his head and turned around. A horrible visage faced Harry, and the entire Great Hall. "Harry Potter," The face said. "Give the stone to me and you will achieve greatness that you have never imagined before!"

"No," Harry said. "I won't give it to the likes of you!"

The visage twisted it's face into an ugly scowl. "Seize him!"

Quirrel turned around and grabbed Harry's arm, attempting to subdue him. But as soon as he did, his entire hand burned, and he let out a scream. Harry realized this and took his hands, putting it on Quirrel's face. Quirrel screamed in agony until his body crumbled into ashes. Harry fell onto the ground, tired. He stared at his hands as if he had never seen it before. The wraith of Voldemort escaped, passing through Harry in the process. The whole Great Hall let out a collective shiver as they _felt_ Voldemort go through Harry.

The blue faded, and the Great Hall came into view again. Everyone looked at each other in disbelief. Harry had gone through that when he was eleven? What about the Basilisk? The fiasco with Sirius Black. That was when everyone realized that Harry was over-qualified to be the champion of Hogwarts.

They left the Great Hall dazed at what they had just saw.

 **I know, short, but I feel like that one memory alone is enough. I mean come on, Harry lied to the freaking DARK LORD.**


End file.
